Never Trust A Dragon
by Starflower Sakura
Summary: [AU Draco x Harry] Freedom. That was what Harry had on mind when he escaped from the Slytherin palace. He never expected to be recaptured, and this time brought back as the new trophy slave for Draco Malfoy, Prince of Slytherin.
1. When Freedom Is Just At Reach

**NEVER TRUST A DRAGON**  
_By Starflower Sakura_

**_DISCLAIMER_**_: Harry Potter and co. doesn't belong to me. Whoever thought so should have their head checked._

**_To readers/reviewers_**_: Okay, this is my second Harry Potter fanfic although my first one sort of disappeared Don't worry, though to whoever read my first one, I'll have it posted up as soon as I correct it and have it edited by my beta. Now for this one, have I mentioned that I just adore the medieval ages? For every series that I write for there will be at least one that is held in the medieval times and this is the one for Harry Potter. Hope you enjoy it as much as I'll enjoy writing it!

* * *

_

**Never Trust A Dragon**  
**Chapter 1 – When Freedom Is Just At Reach**

The blue sky above his head and the sun on his face was enough to make him start daydreaming again. Daydreaming about what was beyond the castle walls of the Slytherin palace and the normal lives of the citizens that live there. Something that he, Harry Potter, son of Lily and James Potter, will never be able to acquire. Like his parents, he'll never be able to go beyond the castle wall and like his parents, he'll die within it.

"You, boy! Get to work!" a guard shouted at him.

He quickly snapped out of his trance, bowed his head to keep himself from yelling out in anger, and hastily walked back towards the kitchens. He avoided any glances people sent his way for he's been used to them. He had been told that he was beautiful and that's what captures the people frequent looks. Him with his messy raven-black hair and bright green eyes that shimmers like the brightest of emeralds when he's pleased to the dullest of jades when he's not, it wasn't that hard to believe. His tanned skin from working out in the sun when not needed in the kitchen sends off a particular glow that was quite hard to miss, also.

Once within the comfort of the kitchens, he slid down to the floor and leaned his head back against the hard wooden door. He smiled as a hand came into view and looked up into the face of his friend Susan. He took hold of the offered hand and let himself be pulled up from off the ground. His eyes scanned the counters and the tables that were laid out with food to prepare for tonight's dinner for the royal family.

He sheepishly raised up his baskets of apples that he picked from the gardens, "Sorry for being so late."

Susan took the baskets of apples from Harry and places them on the counter. She opened one of the baskets and took out one of the apples. She held it up and examined it. When satisfied, she washed it and threw it towards Harry. Harry caught it with both hands and stared at it then at Susan's turned back.

"You probably haven't eaten a single thing today so start eating. After you're done, start by helping peel the apples. We need to make apple pies for dessert tonight. If you do not wish to be yelled at, we better get started."

Harry grinned at Susan and bit into his apple, savoring the sweetness that the fruit brought to his mouth. With the apple still in his mouth, he picked up a knife and started to peel the apples as Susan busied herself with the dinner, leaving him to be in charge of part of the desserts. Occasionally, he would put down the knife and take another bite out of his apple, letting the flavor stay in his mouth as long as possible before taking up the knife again and continued with peeling.

He stretched as the last apple was done and his apple long ago disposed of. He took this time to look around at everyone else and saw that platters of different foods were already prepared and about half of the desserts were done. He looked down at the apples piled up before him and set his lips in a thin line as he began to knead the flour. He smiled when he heard Susan's frantic voice and he shook his head as he begins to think that she was becoming hysterical even.

He felt himself getting pushed aside and was about to voice his contempt until he saw it was Susan.

"Susan? What--?"

"Go and help bring out the food to the table. You're too slow with the pies. If I let you continue on in the pace you were going out they would have to wait until tomorrow before they can eat it."

Harry pouted and started to protest.

"I thought you wanted to see the royal family, Harry," Susan said, working at a fast pace.

"I did. I mean, after all the years that I've lived here I've never seen them… but… I don't think I want to anymore. I haven't heard anything good about them ever since I've been able to decipher the gossips between the maids."

Susan scoffed, but continued with the pies. Harry stood nervously beside Susan wondering what he was supposed to do now. Susan stopped for a second to look at him and turned back to the pies.

"Don't believe everything you hear, Harry," Susan began in a soft voice. "You can bring the food out and stop at the door. Then hand it to another person to bring to the table. That way, you can be doing something instead of standing there and you don't have to see them."

Harry nodded reluctantly and headed towards the table where all the prepared food laid, waiting to be carried out. He lifted one and followed the others. He walked rather unsteadily, tilting this way and that. He breathed a sigh of relief as the door was sighted. He stood behind the door and waited for someone to come out. When someone did, he lowered his head and handed it to him.

"What do you expect _me_ to do with that?"

Harry kept his head bowed and mumbled, "Can you take it in for me?"

"Why can't you do it by yourself?"

"Because," being Harry's only reason for he was unsure if he'll be able to explain why he didn't want to see the royal family.

He heard the other person sigh and lifted the weight of the platter from his hands, "Just from the goodness of my heart. Don't expect me to do it again."

Harry nodded, looked up and was about the thank the person but it seems that the person had already entered the room again. Harry sighed and walked back towards the kitchen. He made his way over to the counter where Susan was working and propped his elbows up against it, resting his chin on the back of his hands. He took one of the leftover apples and bit into it.

"What do you think the outside world is like?" Harry asked, a dreamy expression appeared on his face.

"This again Harry?" Susan questioned as she tried to hide an amused smile.

"Well, you would never tell me!" Harry pouted. "And you know I've never been outside…" Harry sighed somewhat dejectedly. "I wish I was free. I wish I could run away from this place and never look back. But I can't, can I? I'm stuck here for the rest of my life," Harry scowled, his eyes darkening at the very thought.

"You'll have a chance to see the outside world someday," and she lowered her voice when she spoke the next part, "and when you have the chance, grasp it and never let it go."

Harry smiled up at her and took another bite into his apple. A companionable silence resided among them with Harry watching as Susan continued to work.

-------

Harry sat on the steps in the garden, another daydream in mind. He watched as maids return from the market, gossiping and giggling softly, carrying baskets of food which Harry assumes was for tonight's dinner. He watched as the two girls passed, taking a short cut through the garden, sneaking shy glances at him. He watched their retreating backs and secretly envied them.

He was born in the palace fifteen years ago and never once had he stepped out of it. Over the years, when growing up the only friend he has ever made was Susan who was three years older than him which makes her eighteen. In all the years he's been alive he has never seen any member of the royal family either. Considering he has been working as a kitchen boy for most of his life, it isn't that surprising he never met them.

Harry rested his elbow on his knee and stared out into the distance. He straightened up as something caught his eye. He bit his lower lip as he got up and made his way towards it. His eyes sparkled as he saw a somewhat broken ladder thrown rather unceremoniously among the trees. A crazy notion formed in his mind as he moved deeper among the trees and bushes to not be spotted and propped the ladder up against the wall. He cautiously climbed it and as his heart beat heavily against his chest, he jumped across the wall.

The taste and feel of freedom thrilled him and he tentatively took a couple steps away from the palace. His head swam from the adrenaline that coursed through his blood at that very moment and he felt lightheaded at the experience. He shook his head to clear it as he looked around to make sure no one has spotted him and ran. Ran all the way to town where little trinkets entertained him, foreign objects amazed him, and the animals delighted him.

"Do you like him?" the merchant asked Harry as he contently played with a little puppy away from viewing eyes.

Harry looked up and nodded. He turned his attention back to the puppy and spent his whole day playing with it. When it was getting dark and the people were packing up their items, Harry made his way back to the castle and waited for some of the other maids and servants to enter and entered with them. He quickly ran back to where he propped up the ladder and hid it deeper among the trees and bushes. He ran back towards the kitchen with Susan on his mind and the taste of freedom still on his lips.

He was going to get his freedom…

And keep it.

-------

"You what?"

Harry hushed her as he looked around nervously to see if anyone has heard. He calmed a little when nobody seems to be paying them any more attention than they deserved. He had gone back to the kitchens to tell Susan about what the ladder he found and with great hopes that she'll escape with him. She was always there for him, and when a chance of freedom showed itself, he wants to repay her for all the things she had done for him.

"Susan, it's a once in a lifetime chance."

Susan turned from her work and tenderly put her hands on Harry's shoulder. She looked down at him and as her warm brown eyes met his bright green eyes she smiled. She lowered herself so she was about his height and took a closer look at him. She studied his determined features and the way he was slightly out of breath. The way his eyes flashed with excitement, nervousness, and she knew that hidden beneath these noticeable emotions was also fear.

"Harry, I, unlike you, belong here. You were born in the castle, yes and I was sold into it. People would think that you would belong here more than I do, but… your destiny does not lie in the kitchens. It might lie somewhere _among_ the castle walls or maybe in a different kingdom, but it truly doesn't lie in the kitchens."

Susan paused and looked at Harry, waiting patiently for his reaction. She felt a twinge in her heart as his eyes turned towards the stone made ground.

"So you won't go with me, then," Harry whispered, his eyes fixed on anything except the girl in front of him.

"We all have to search for our _own_ destinies, Harry. This chance is for you to take and if one presents itself to me… I might take it also."

Harry took one look at her face and he didn't know why, but a smile broke onto his face. Despite all the disappointment, he understood what was said to him by her. Despite all the fear, he understood that some things are meant to be done alone. And despite all the pain, he knew he must escape, risking the chance to never see the only friend he has ever had again.

With his mind made up, he whispered in a soft, but confident voice, "I'm leaving tonight."

-------

In the dark of night, a lone figure snuck across the garden and into the thick of the trees. He propped the ladder up against the wall and like this afternoon, went over it. He looked at all the places he can go. If he goes straight, he'll end up at town again. If he went right, he'll end up near the river, but if he went left, he'll be in the woods and on the other side of those woods were plenty of places to choose from. Obviously, he went right and into the woods.

He walked at a fast pace, careful to avoid anybody or anything that might give him away. He tightened his hold on his little pack that held lots of food from Susan and some money. The moon lighted his path and the dust that he kicked up while walking shone silver. Once reaching the woods, he walked right in without thinking, but he never was known for thinking before acting anyways.

"It certainly is cold at night," Harry muttered, wrapping his arms around himself trying to keep warm.

He continued walking in the woods, jumping at every sound. The soft crunching of leaves beneath his feet didn't leave him any more comfortable for he's afraid that it'll attract unwanted attention. Nocturnal animals gave him the fright by coming out at him from time and time causing his heart to skip a beat each time it happened. By and by, his tiredness caught up with him and he knew he just had to rest.

"At least I'm far from the palace."

He laid down his things and gathered some firewood. It took a lot of effort to get the fire started and he was ready to throw the sticks down and jump on them. Once the fire was burning steadily, he sat himself down in front of it, and stared. He soon felt himself warming up and the pleasant feeling ran through his body leaving him drowsy and a bit delusional, or so he thought. After all, if he wasn't delusional he wouldn't be imagining this huge man looming over him.

"You're going to fetch a pretty price at the palace… A little angel you are…"

Harry tried to shake his head but felt that something had left him numb inside and out and he couldn't move a single inch.

_I'm only hallucinating there's a man above me who's trying to sell me back to the palace I just escaped from,_ Harry thought to himself, closing his eyes to calm down his nerves.

It didn't feel like a dream though when the man put a piece of cloth over his mouth and nose and made the world around him fade to black.

_**To be continued…

* * *

**_

****

_Oh my gosh, I actually finished it! faints For some reason, when I'm typing this I keep on thinking that Harry's in ancient Egypt… ¬¬ Maybe it's because of all the Yu-Gi-Oh fics I write. Anyways, I know this is not the place to do this, but there was this part I really, really, really hated in the third movie… Draco whimpered!! starts wailing and such He whimpered!! Okay, since that's out of the way, I hope you all liked it and that I would get encouragement to continue! _

**_- Starflower Sakura_**


	2. Prince of Slytherin

**NEVER TRUST A DRAGON  
**_By Starflower Sakura_

_**DISCLAIMER**: Harry Potter and co. doesn't belong to me, but I can always dream..._

_**To readers/reviewers**: Here's the chapter and you can't exactly say it was a long wait. If you liked the first chapter, I hope you'll like the second chapter! I really doubt that the future chapters would be so quick to post though... Oh! I forgot to mention. Draco did appear in the first chapter! You just have to look for him a bit._

* * *

**Never Trust A Dragon  
****Chapter 2 – Prince of Slytherin**

He awoke to find himself lying on a bed in a very well furnished room. He shook his head and looked around. The first thing that caught his eye and caused him great panic was the blanket. Not only was it beautifully decorated but sewn into it was the Slytherin kingdom's symbol. He looked around the room and discovered that it was heavily covered with green and silver—Slytherin colors. Harry felt faint once again, but he wouldn't let himself take the comfort of sleep until he figured what had happened. He didn't get to think for right at the moment a servant girl burst through the door, seemingly extremely happy about somewhat.

"Oh! You're awake! I was wondering when you'll be. His Highness is getting quite impatient, you know."

Harry blinked, "His Highness?" was all he managed to get out.

"Oh, right! Silly me! You wouldn't know, would you?" the girl laughed.

"Know what?" Harry asked, narrowing his eyes at her suspiciously.

The girl let out another laugh, "That you were sold as a slave to His Highness, Prince Draco of Slytherin, just two days ago!"

Harry froze as he heard the words escape from the girl's mouth. Him? A slave?! That isn't possible! He was just running away from being a servant and discovering the world and he ends up as a slave?! And worse yet, he's back at the palace! Harry began to get angry and the girl noticed for she stopped talking.

"Tell your prince," spat Harry, "that I would rather die than be anyone's slave! Inform him, too, that I would work as a servant so I can pay him back the money he gave the person who sold me!"

He was about to go on, but the girl wasn't listening to him and he got even angrier but his anger turned into shock for a split second before turning back into anger. The person who just happened to enter the room is known other than the Prince of Slytherin, Draco Malfoy, himself.

"Why have someone else inform me when I'm standing right here?" Draco smirked.

Harry, who let his anger take over him, glared daggers at Draco.

"And so I would. Listen carefully, you giant prat! I. WILL. NOT. BE. ANYBODY'S. SLAVE!! And if you wish, I would work off what you paid that guy who sold me, but guess what? He didn't even own me in the first place!! So if you think that I will just stand by while you take advantage of me, think again!"

Harry was breathing hard after his outburst and his annoyance grew when he found that Draco was quite unfazed, but was rather smirking at him with interest. He didn't noticed that the girl had snuck out of the room, not wanting to get involved with anything of this.

"I'm sorry, did you say something?" Draco asked.

"You... you..."

Harry decided to not even finish his sentence as he picked up whatever was closest to him and started throwing them at Draco. He didn't even care about the consequences of such actions. Smart boy. There goes the pillow, then the lamp, and then some weird thingamabob which Draco dodged all of them with ease.

"Are you about done?"

"Just about," Harry grinned as he picked up another pillow and threw it straight at Draco's face.

Harry was at first thrilled at the fact that the pillow connected, and the next second he was in hysterics at the look on Draco's face. It was a cute mix of confusion, twitchiness, and some signs of anger.

"Is that any way to treat a prince?" Draco inquired of Harry.

"No," Harry answered, calming down and started to finger the hems of another pillow, "but that is how I treat a git such as yourself."

"You know, throwing things at me, and calling me names could get you thrown in the dungeons, or worse killed."

Harry just shrugged as he threw that pillow aside and took another way to observe.

"Don't you care that your life is on the line?" Draco asked, quite confused now as to how anyone can't care about getting killed.

"You certainly do ask a lot of questions, don't you? I just believe that I'd rather take death than having to serve you for the rest of my life."

Draco grinned, "I'm not that bad, am I?"

Harry gave him a look that says, 'You-must-be-kidding-me.'

"Look, I'm refusing to serve you as a slave, but since I did work as a servant before, I'll be able to do that and pay you back. How does that sound?"

Draco started to ponder upon it. Harry looked up at him, hope shown bright in his eyes. The pillow laid on his lap as he gripped the sides tightly in anxiousness.

_Come on. Come on,_ Harry thought. _Just say yes!_

"I have come to my decision."

"Well?"

"No."

"No?!"

"No."

"No?!!"

Draco sighed, "As much as I love to repeat myself, it is getting quite boring. So let me spell it out for you. N-O. No."

"But why not?!"

"Because. You'd make a much better trophy slave than a lowly servant."

Harry twitched. He didn't trust himself to speak. The twitching, though, was getting on his nerves. So was Draco's constant, irksome smirking. Twitch. Smirk. Twitch. Smirk. Twitch. Smirk.

Harry couldn't take anymore of the twitch-smirk routine. You wouldn't be able either if you were twitching like mad while someone leaning on the doorway was smirking at you without stop.

"What is your problem?! Firstly, stop smirking at me! Secondly, how is being a servant worst than being a slave?!"

"A _trophy _slave," Draco corrected him.

Did I say he couldn't take anymore of this? I meant, he was ready to explode. Harry was positively fuming at Draco who, for some strange reason, doesn't seem to notice. Isn't it amazing at how sometimes you can block out what you don't want to see?

"Fine, a _trophy _slave. Tell me how being a _trophy_ slave is better than being a servant."

"Why, that's easy! It's because you get to be with _me_ day and night. Not a lot of servants have that kind of privilege, you know."

"Well, they must feel very lucky," Harry muttered loud enough for Draco to hear.

Draco, on the other hand, ignored his words. He watched as Harry took up to toying with the pillows.

"I have an important meeting to go to in the next ten minutes, so I'll just let you stay here to think it through. I'm sure you'll see it my way soon."

"Can you get any more arrogant?"

Draco looked at him and said, "Yes, I believe I can."

Harry watched as Draco locked the door behind him and murmured to himself, "I'd rather die than serve that ignorant prat."

**_To be continued..._**

* * *

_Draco is such a git! A cute git, but still! I'm wondering why I'm making Harry suffer like this. I love him, I truly do!! I suppose the saying that you hurt the ones you love is true! Of course, I'd rather have Draco suffer than my dear Harry. Why? Because he already suffers enough in the book! So after Harry's suffering will come Draco's! Hehehe._

_**- Starflower Sakura**_


End file.
